


Matchmaker Max

by Heartithateyou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All fluff no feels, BI STEVE, Boys suck at feelings, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Getting Together, M/M, Max has to intervene, Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay billy, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve has to drive Max home, so she decides to play cupid for these two dumbs guys.





	Matchmaker Max

“He talks about you, you know? In his diary.” Max asks, her eyes fixed on his face as she says it.

He tries not to accidentally steer into a ditch as he tries to make sense of the words. He knows that she’s speaking English, but there’s no way that she could possibly be talking about Billy Hargrove?

Right?

“Who does?” He manages to stutter out, his eyes glued to the road. He really regrets giving Max a ride to her house after Dustin begged him to.

He needed to learn how to say no to that kid.

“Billy, who else?” She asks, still watching his face intently.

“He talks about me? In his diary? Billy Hargrove has a diary?” He utters the words slowly, wishing his heart would stop racing.

Because Billy shouldn’t make his heart race like that, wild and crazy just at the mention of him.

They’d awkwardly made up since that shit show of a fight and we kind of friends now. 

But the worst part of kind of being friends with Billy was that it made it a lot harder to ignore how gorgeous the other guy was. Or how he had a wicked sense of humor. Or how Billy would smile and it would make his stomach go all fluttery.

He had a school girl crush on Billy Hargrove and it was his own personal version of hell.

“Yeah, and he’s pretty bad at hiding it.” She says with a shoulder shrug.

“So… like what did he say?” He asks, hoping he sounds nonchalant.

“Do you really wanna know?” She asks, focusing her eyes on him in a way that is way too intense for a kid.

“I mean… sure. I guess.” He says, not actually sure if he does. Either way, it makes things more… complicated. Either he hates his guts, which would kind of ruin their friendship, or he likes him and that would just make his crush so, so much worse.

“He wrote that the first time he met you, he knew he was fucked.” Max says bluntly.

“Hey, watch your language.” He says, wishing he didn’t sound so much like a mom.

“I was just telling you what he wrote.” She says, rolling her eyes.

“Still. Wait, what did he mean by that?” He asks, taking his eyes of the road for a moment to squint at Max. Billy wasn’t even here and it felt like every interaction the two of them had, confusing, unforgettable, and always leaving him feeling off balance.

Billy was one addictive clusterfuck.

“He said it wasn’t fair that someone looked so stupidly hot even with that stupid fucking hair and that stupidly perfect body that of course he’d have to get stuck in a locker room with.” Max says calming, while he feels like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. 

Is it possible that Billy actually thought those things about him? He honestly can’t believe what he’s hearing and realizes belatedly that Max is looking for some kind of a reaction.

“My hair… isn’t stupid.” He stutters out, feeling the blush creep up his face.

“He also said it wasn’t fucking fair because you were so fucking nice and funny and too fucking perfect and it killed him.” Max says, smiling softly as she clearly notices how he’s trying not to freak out right now.

“That… that is a lot of f bombs.” He says, trying not to grin like a total moron.

But it’s really difficult when Billy actually thinks that about him. Could he really be so lucky?

“That’s all you have to say?” Max asks accusingly, crossing her arms as she does.

No, obviously that isn’t all he has to say. But he isn’t sure what to say right now with all the thoughts swirling around in his head. 

And he especially doesn’t know what to say in front of Billy’s little sister.

“I…” He begins, trailing off pathetically.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him. I know what it means. That’s why I told you.” Max says seriously, staring him down as she speaks.

“Max….” He begins, before belatedly realizing they’ve arrived at her house. He parks in front of the house and just looks at Max.

“Thanks for the ride. And don’t make me regret telling you.” She says as she gets out of the car and grabs her bag, slamming the door.

He sits there for a moment, too stunned to move, until a loud slam on top of the car startles him.

“Easy princess, it’s just me.” Billy says with a laugh, leaning through the passenger door.

“Well you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that, geez. I didn’t even know you were here.” He says, trying not to let his eyes linger on Billy’s chest which was of course exposed under his barely buttoned shirt. As usual, he looked way too good with his golden blond and his wolfish grin.

It was totally unfair how gorgeous the other man looked.

“At my own house? Must be quite a shock.” Billy says with a laugh, leaning even further into the car.

“No, I thought Max said you weren’t here so that’s why she needed a ride….” He trails off with a groan as he realizes he’s successfully been tricked by a couple of middle schoolers. Obviously this was a set up and he was embarrassed how long it took for him to realize.

“Eh, she probably just felt like being a little shit.” Billy says with a dismissive way.

“Do you want to sit down for a second? There’s something I need to talk to you about.” He blurts out nervously. He can’t stop thinking about what Max told him and realizes he needs to just tell Billy how he feels.

“As much as I hate those words, I can’t say no to you Stevie. But we should probably drive somewhere, don’t want to give the neighbors something to talk about.” Billy says, glancing around before he gets into the car beside him.

He starts the engine and drives towards the quarry, which thankfully isn’t too far. He’s too anxious about what he’s going to say to really make polite chit chat and Billy just seems to be staring at him the whole ride, trying to read his face.

The Hargrove family really has the staring thing down.

They make it to the quarry in record time and he parks and turns the engine off. He breaths in deeply and turns towards Billy to talk.

“You’re freaking me out a little bit right now Harrington.” Billy says with an uneasy laugh.

“I like you.” He blurts out.

Well that had been better rehearsed in his head.

“You’re not too bad yourself Stevie.” Billy says with a laugh, clearly misunderstanding what he’s trying to say.

“No, I like, like you.” He says, wishing he didn’t sound like a total idiot. But he’s nervous and words have never been his strength to begin with.

And Billy is just staring at him, his expression growing stormy. He just keeps staring and now he can’t but wonder if Billy is about to throw a punch. 

“Are you fucking with me right now?” Billy finally blurts out, so loudly Steve jumps slightly. 

“What? No! I just-“ He tries to explain, but Billy cuts him off.

“I don’t know what your intentions are-“ Billy says, reaching for the door handle like he’s about to storm out.

“To tell you I have a fucking crush on you, geez, why do you have to make this so difficult?” He says, grabbing Billy’s arm to stop him from leaving.

Thankfully, Billy actually stills and sits back in his seat. He stares at his face, like he’s trying to figure out if Steve is actually trying to tell the truth. His face must say something, because Billy finally relaxes.

“You’re serious?” Billy asks gently, like he’s scared to hear the answer.

“Yes. What do I have to do for you to believe me?” Steve asks, feeling so confused by Billy right now that he’s wondering if what Max told him was even true.

“A kiss would probably help.” Billy says softly, with a small smirk on his face.

He laughs softly, glad Billy seems to be back to his ridiculous, gorgeous self.

He leans over slightly and crowds into Billy’s space, close enough that he can smell motor oil and cologne on Billy’s skin. He finally presses his lips against the other boy’s, raising his hand to tangle his hand in Billy’s gentle curls. He feels Billy begin to kiss back, so soft and sweet it’s hard to believe its Billy he’s kissing. 

He breaks away and pulls back, just enough so he can look at Billy in his azure eyes.

“So you do like me.” Billy whispers, blushing slightly as he does.

“Took you long enough.” He whispers back, nudging his forehead against Billy’s.

“Sorry, just… being the way I am, you can’t be too careful. Was worried it was some kind of prank or something. Like you were just trying to mess with me. Besides, I guess it was a little hard to believe that the King of Hawkins who like the same guy who beat his ass up.” Billy says with a snort.

“Yeah… I’d prefer if you didn’t do that again.” He says kissing Billy gently on the lips.

“So why are you telling me this now?” Billy asks him gently, leaning over and kissing him on the neck, sucking gently. 

He groans as he tilts his neck to give him better access. His neck was like his weakness, it was pretty much the quickest way to get any answer out of him.

“Promise you won’t get mad.” He stutters out, trying to remember how to form words when Billy’s mouth feels so goddamn good on his neck.

“Mmm.” Is the only answer he gets from Billy as he continues to work at his neck.

“Max might have mentioned something about a diary you have…” He says, feeling Billy jerk back suddenly and looks so alarmed Steve lets out a little laugh.

“Are you serious? It’s not a diary, it’s a journal! Ugh that fucking brat, I am going to murder her.” Billy shouts, looking like he wants to hit something. 

Steve just rolls his eyes and grabs his shirt, pulling him close and kisses him on the lips again. Billy relaxes slightly into the kiss and he pulls away to speak.

“Language. And I wouldn’t if I were you. She’s the reason I’m kissing you right now.” He says with a laugh, before leaning in to kiss Billy again.

Thank god for those nerds deciding to play cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
